A New Chapter In Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Currently, I viewed the last episode of Midori no Hibi My Days with Midori and was touched by the conclusion but it wasn't enough. This story takes place from where the tale in the anime ended. The only question that remains...Where will this rel


Note: Currently, I viewed the last episode of Midori no Hibi (My Days with Midori) and was touched by the conclusion but it wasn't enough. This story takes place from where the tale in the anime ended. The only question that remains...Where will this relationship take Seiji and Midori ?

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched—they must be felt with the heart."-- Helen Keller

"She enjoys everything. Nothing can drag her down."--Yotsuba's father Koiwai, from the manga "Yotsuba&"

Chapter 1—Standing By the Fountain

As Seiji's right hand, Midori had always enjoyed going to the fountain but she hadn't remembered since she had awakened from her coma. At this point, she was becoming more comfortable with her feelings. She had remembered that she had always desired being with Seiji but had never been vocal about this want she had. Now she was by his side and enjoying the warmth of his arm around her waist. It was a comforting feeling, one that made her calm, peaceful and serene. This is where she had always wanted to be. She sighed happily and took a deep breath. It was magnificent to have spring back again and the blossoms on the cherry trees were stunning. It seemed like Japan had exploded with cherry blossoms and the smell was breathtaking.

"It is beautiful, isn't it, Midori ? I'm glad I could take you here again. I know it's your favorite spot.", Seiji said, smiling brightly.

"Now you see why, Seiji. Who couldn't be inspired by this spellbinding view ?", Midori said, twirling around in the blossoms and leaning over the edge of the railing. From there she could see all of the buildings in the city below.

"Yes, but it isn't as enchanting as you are, Midori.", Seiji said, in a gentle tone. Seiji could be a rogue and a delinquent but he also had a very romantic side. The only person he allowed to see this secret side of him was Midori. It was official, he was deliriously in love and adored every moment by Midori's side. Although they were different as night and day, the two had so many things in common that they were becoming a great pair.

Seiji had confessed his love to many girls before, but this affection for Midori was heartfelt and true. He really wanted to tell her he loved her and kiss her, but he was shy and didn't know how he wanted to go about doing so. It was a perfect time for him to give it a try, but he was rediscent. What if she decided that the relationship wasn't meant to last ? He couldn't ponder about doubts such as that. Very delicately, he caught her hand when she had twirled around and spun her into his arms. There was an awkward pause, but no words had to be said. He tilted her lips towards his and kissed her gently. The night was ended with the pondering of that kiss in wondering where their relationship was headed. They wouldn't have to wonder long though, since Midori's family wanted to know more about Seiji.

Chapter 2—Tea with Midori's Family

Seiji was nervous. He was wondering how Midori's family would react upon seeing him again. But bygones were bygones now and he was sitting at the table with Haruka, Midori's mother. Midori was almost a replica of her mother, except her hair wasn't so long as hers. He could see where Midori inherited all of her etiquette, beauty and wit. She was very kind and generous but was still amazed at the realm of opulence in which she lived. None of them acted smug or high strung like some affluent people do. She was humble, meek, mild and wanted to make other people happy. So long as he could do the same for her with his plans for a stable future, that was all that mattered.

"I hope to meet your family someday.", Haruka said, sweetly. Seiji gulped at that possibility. Rin, his elder sister, was his biggest concern, but he knew that she had a big heart and would support him. All he could hope for is that she stayed far away from liquor and kept a civil tongue. There were more pressing matters, however. He still had to finish school and enter into the working world. He was seriously thinking of keeping Midori by his side in holy matrimony someday, but there were still a lot of bridges to be crossed before he proposed. But one matter was for certain, Midori was most definitely the love of his life.

Chapter 3—Growing Together

High school in Japan was always arduous and enervating but Seiji was an outstanding student. He had done a 360 degree turn from his work in the past. He had always fallen behind and his grades were average, but now he was making B's and A's. Pretty soon, he was getting 100s on all of his papers. Midori, who had helped him with the courses he had found challening.

She had always been helpful to him and seeing her return to her normal self was refreshing. She was still reserved and a lady, but she enjoyed laughing and the beautiful things in life. Although school work kept them from dating, they were still close to one another and falling in love more each day.

After graduation, Seiji was thinking about how he would ask Midori for her hand in marriage. But first he would have to get through graduation without causing a scene or getting in a fight. He was still known as the "Mad Dog" but he had gotten himself on the Dean's list. With his newfound respect, it was unlikely that anyone would be daft enough to even cross his path.

Albiet graduation day was unnerving, Seiji had been able to keep his cool and prove himself to be a gentleman. Nothing could make him angry anymore, even people making snide remarks. None of that mattered any longer. All of that was unnecessary and he realized that. He had gotten his diploma with tact and grace and proved that even a delinquent could get his name on the Dean's list.

Graduation was almost a memory now, but there were pictures to commemorarte that event. Seiji had only consumed a small amount of sake during the celebration and got slightly buzzed but he had remembered to stay away from alcohol since it intoxicated him easily. From that moment forward, he turned down alcoholic drinks and drank healthy beverages. It had been fun to recall how much he had matured and how he didn't have to result to violence in order to obtain what he wanted in life. Of course, he would still stand up for the downtrodden and his beloved Midori. Before he knew it, he found himself on his right knee, taking her hand. It was the next big step he had to take, and it was very nerve-wracking. But, he had a feeling she would accept his proposition and become his wife to be. It was something he never thought he would be doing. Yet, he had experienced an epiphany. He knew that without Midori in his life, existance would be incomplete. The world would not be as colorful and exciting without her, and he saw how beautiful the world truly was through her eyes. Nothing could drag her down, and she enjoyed everything life had to offer. He wanted to learn how to savor the little things in life and partake of each and every moment, not worrying about being constrained by time. In her company, hearing her voice, laughing with her: this was what love truly was.

Chapter 4—The Princess and her Unlikely Knight

It had taken Midori and Seiji two years to find a niche where they were comfortable, but they had finally been able to get married. They were living in different houses but once they were united they had a new home waiting for them that they had recently purchased. It was in the countryside, but not too far away from the city. It was in a lovely location that had a panoramic view that took their breath away. They would come to this locale once the reception had ended.

There was elysian music, ambrosial food and beatific expressions all around as they celebrated Seiji and Midori's wedding. There weren't very many dry eyes in the aisles when the couple took their vows of holy matrimony. Seiji was astonished at how resplendant she was in her bridal gown. She was ladylike and elegant as usual, a vertiable princess and he her uncommon prince. He had only grown more fond of her and was lost in euphoria by her side.

They kissed as they had before on many occassions, but this was the first time that they had been united as a couple. As before the kiss was sincere, but it had brought them together for so long as they lived here in the Land of the Rising Sun.

Seiji's sister, Rin, was drunk as usual, but luckily she was relatively subdued. She was pleased that her brother had finally discovered what true happiness was and pleased that she fit in with Midori's family as well. The other girls that had wanted to marry Seiji had their chance to catch the bouqet and wouldn't you know, Takako, the girl that he had saved from a fight had gotten it. She had a crush on Seiji long ago and even gone out on a date with him in disguise to get closer to him, but she had known a possible realtionship between her and Seiji never would have worked. Although it was an odd moment, but nonetheless he was elated for her. Someone she didn't even know had caught the garter and was blushing in her presence. Making a love connection at weddings wasn't uncommon but he could tell the two were already falling for one another. Maybe soon, there would be another wedding ? Time would tell.

Epilogue 

Seiji had to be the most fortunate man on the face of planet earth. Every day, he awoke to the smell of a delicious breakfast made by hand and the songbird like quality of Midori's voice. She was always lovely and the fact that she was going to become a mother soon made her all the more gorgeous. Seiji never believed he would be a father but he was more than willing to take upon the responsibility of a son or daughter. It didn't matter what gender the child was. So long as he was healthy, happy, and loved, that's all that was truly important.

Even though life had its ups and downs and the baby was a handful at times, he was still very beautiful, like his mother. They named him Kenichi ("blessed"), which was what they felt when they held him in their arms and sang to him to soothe his crying. He was still small but was beginning to grow. More and more he looked like his mother, but he definitely had Seiji's nose.

"He's going to be a lady slayer like you, dearest.", Midori said, facetiously.

"For our sakes, let's hope not. I'd rather not think of Kenichi dating yet. Let's just enjoy everything that comes first. Dating will come later..._much_ later.", Seiji said, laughing. The two laughed and put Kenichi into his crib, smiling at each other. They kissed each other and then snuggled into bed together. Neither one of them knew where the next day would take them but they savored each moment as man and wife, mother and father, and the closest of friends.

The End

January 24, 2006


End file.
